


Le linceul de la vérité (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendzone, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Ce ne fut qu'à la mort de James que Sirius comprit la nature de ses sentiments envers le jeune sorcier.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le linceul de la vérité (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choup37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Violene nous a demandé un OS sur le couple James/Sirius mais avec un ton particulier: "J'aimerais qu'on parle de la relation James/Sirius, mais d'un point de vue dans unique : un Sirius amoureux de James, mais sans que ce ne soit rendu, parce que de mon point de vue je ne pense pas que James en était conscient Est-ce que Sirius lui-meme le réalise, à vous de voir."
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.
> 
> Note de l'autrice : Le côté court est volontaire et assumé.

James et Sirius avaient toujours été proches. Très proches. Aux yeux du monde, c'était l'histoire éternelle de deux personnes aux atomes crochus, deux âmes qui avaient trouvé un écho en l'autre. C'était ce que le sorcier pensait d'ailleurs. Il savait que James le voyait comme un frère, le frère qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il n'aurait jamais, ses parents l'ayant eu sur le tard. Sirius avait cru l'aimer de la même manière. Ne voyait-il pas les Potter comme un père et une mère ? Eux qui l'avaient recueilli les bras ouverts alors qu'il fuyait sa famille toxique et nocive ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas accueilli comme un deuxième enfant ? Oui, pendant longtemps, Sirius avait cru qu'il aimait James comme un frère. Son bonheur nourrissait le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Tant que James souriait, son propre sourire suivait comme une ombre fidèle et rassurante.

Puis était venue Lily.

Lily quand elle commença à éprouver des sentiments pour James.

Ce fut là que cela commença à lui faire mal. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, sincèrement heureux, d'autant plus que Lily était une chic fille, peut-être même trop bien pour lui s'il était tout à fait honnête. Ils étaient adorables ensemble, ils respiraient la joie de vivre et lui, malgré son bonheur de les voir si bien, un bonheur sincère car ils étaient tous les deux ses amis, Sirius admettait douloureusement qu'il ressentait la piqûre de la jalousie. Oui, à les voir ensemble, toujours ensemble, il goûtait à l'arrière-saveur amère de l'envie. Il enviait la place de Lily, aurait été la remplacer. Il était bien normal que James ait moins de temps à lui accorder, il y avait sa petite-amie désormais. C'était naturel de vouloir passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec ses amis. Sauf qu'il avait la sensation étrange et stupide d'être abandonné. Sirius s'en voulait profondément. Il savait ses craintes infondées. C'était la vie, tout simplement et James n'allait pas le laisser de côté pour une fille, même de l'acabit de la jeune sorcière. Cela lui passa peu à peu, au point qu'il en oublia même avoir ressenti cela un jour. Tout était revenu à la normale, à la case départ avec lui se délectant du bonheur du couple qui nourrissait le sien. Il avait été le témoin ému de leur mariage et le fier parrain de leur petit garçon.

Puis son cœur s'arrêta pour ne jamais redémarrer.

James et Lily étaient morts.

James était mort en tentant de protéger sa femme et leur enfant.

La douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là était sans pareille. On venait de le poignarder en pleine poitrine, on lui avait coupé le souffle, scié les jambes, endormi la cervelle.

James était mort.

James était mort et il n'allait plus jamais le voir, entendre sa voix, son rire communicatif.

Un cri de désespoir viscéral s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effondra à genoux et, alors que la Mort hantait son esprit, elle mit au monde la vérité cachée en son cœur :

James n'était pas qu'un ami.

James n'était pas qu'un frère.

Il l'avait aimé, l'avait toujours aimé et l'aimerait toujours.

Ce sentiment de vide, de solitude, cette peur de le perdre quand il avait commencé à fréquenter plus sérieusement Lily, tout venait du simple fait qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Sa douleur, ses désirs, venaient de ce qu'il avait enfoui, inconsciemment ou non, au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre, James n'avait jamais eu autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais le savoir avant lui aurait épargné bien des peines. Cela ne comptait plus désormais.

James était mort.

Restait Harry.

Son petit Harry qui lui ressemblait tellement, la fierté de ses parents, un bébé qu'il aimait comme le sien.

Mais même cela, on ne voulut pas le lui laisser.

Alors que les aurors l'arrêtèrent pour le meurtre de plusieurs moldus, qu'on l'accusait d'avoir trahi ses amis les plus proches, que l'on ne voulait pas croire à son innocence, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser une chose :

Certains êtres n'étaient pas nés pour être heureux.

Il faisait, hélas, partie de cette catégorie.

**FIN**


End file.
